


A Little Gift

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carson's birthday. Rodney conspires to bring him a present he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This pointless and socially unredeeming smut is Ladyhawk's fault. All of it. Blame has been adequately assigned. Heads will roll. This should be worth *several* fics, Hawk...

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked. It sounded improbable at best.

McKay nodded vigorously. "Believe me, he'll love it."

"If you say so. I really can't quite imagine it though."

McKay grinned that wicked, crooked, evil genius grin at him and Sheppard decided it might just be fun if he went with it after all.

***

Carson sighed and eased himself down onto his couch, exhausted from his long day. Bates' team had returned through the gate with injuries, as so often happened, and he'd worked several extra hours. He kicked his shoes off, pulled off his socks, and propped his feet on one arm, resting his head on the other.

Rodney had promised to come by later, but he wasn't sure what time. Perhaps he'd come and gone already, but Carson was sure he'd have left an annoyed note on the door or called to whinge at him were that the case. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Maybe he could get a wee kip before Rodney arrived.

The door chimed before he even got settled. "Come in," he called, not bothering to get up or even look over as he thought the door open. That, at least, tended to work for him most of the time. He tried to push the day he'd locked himself in from his mind. That had been far too embarrassing for words.

"Hey Carson." Rodney sounded terribly cheerful. He must be plotting something, Carson thought. He looked over and saw that Major Sheppard was with Rodney.

"Major?" He sat up.

"Nah, don't bother getting up. McKay said he was coming over and I thought I'd come with him." Sheppard grinned.

Carson eyed both of them suspiciously. Sheppard didn't ever just pay him social calls. "Well then," he said, "at least let me offer you a seat." He gestured to the couch. They sat on either side of him.

"Heard you had a long day," Rodney said, slipping an arm around his waist. He leaned into his lover with a sigh.

"Aye. It was Bates' turn to fill the infirmary bed quota for the day."

Sheppard smirked. "Better him than me. I'm still not a hundred percent from last time."

Carson laughed. "If you'd not sat on the bloody thorn bush, Major, you'd have nothin' to complain of." He'd spent an hour pulling long, nasty prickles from Sheppard's rather attractive bum when they returned. Sheppard had howled worse than Rodney on a bad blood sugar day.

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Speaking of which, my butt still hurts. I'm wondering if you missed one."

Carson snorted. "No, Major, I'm quite certain I got all of 'em yesterday. The deep purple of them was a dead giveaway. You couldn't hide that colour under your skin."

"So maybe it got infected or something."

Rodney snorted. "Oh, charming. Like I want to hear about your infected ass."

"Have you been back to the infirmary?" Carson asked with a longsuffering sigh.

"Nope."

He gave Sheppard a grumpy look. "And why ever not?"

"You were a little busy," Sheppard said, grinning at him.

Carson rolled his eyes. "I see. And why do I have to be the one to take a look at your punctured posterior?"

Sheppard's grin broadened. "Good hands."

Rodney chuckled and gave Carson a lascivious look. "Definitely." Leaning in a bit, Rodney nibbled on the back of his neck.

"Rodney?" It wasn't something his lover usually did in front of others. Something was definitely amiss.

"John has good hands too," Rodney purred.

"Oh, now, wait a minute. How would you know? What's goin' on here?" Carson was surprised when Sheppard's hands started moving on his chest.

"I thought you needed to relax a little," Rodney said, and sucked on Carson's earlobe. Rodney was right; Sheppard's hands did feel nice. Rather too nice.

"But--" Carson was flustered.

"You've mentioned that you liked the Major, Carson. Wondered what he might be like." Rodney was almost purring.

"But--" Carson was _very_ flustered and getting more so by the minute. That had been a private comment, never meant for John Sheppard's ears.

Sheppard looked at him, seduction in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're gonna say no."

"What have you two done? Is this some kind of rude trick on me, Rodney?" He turned his head and glared at his lover.

Rodney grinned. "Would I do that?"

"Aye, and--" Carson gasped when Sheppard's hand brushed over a nipple. "Oh, my."

"You were right, McKay. He _is_ really cute when he does that."

"Yeah. Wait 'til you see what else he does." He could hear the glee in Rodney's voice, and Rodney's hands moved over his body along with Sheppard's. Carson just eased back into Rodney's arms and let his fantasy happen. He had no idea what had brought it on, but now that it was upon him he wasn't about to object.

He smiled as John raised the front of his shirt, mouth moving on his skin. Wriggling a little, he sighed happily as John bit and sucked at his nipples. His cock rising, Carson moaned.

"Oh, this is brilliant, lads." He pulled Rodney down into a kiss, not caring whose hands were where. Rodney's mouth was hot and wet, and the kiss was devastating.

"So hot, Carson," Rodney muttered against his lips, "we're gonna make you come so hard."

He shuddered as John's hand caressed his hard shaft through his pants. "Oh, yes," Carson whispered. "Please." Spreading his legs, he tugged at John, urging him closer. He'd wanted this for ages.

John smiled a wicked smile. "I like the way you sound when you say please, Carson." He stroked again, harder this time, and Carson begged.

"Please, John, please." His hips arched up to meet the moving hand as Rodney tugged Carson's shirt over his head. Rodney's tongue traced the arc of his flesh from his jaw to the joint of his shoulder and he sighed. With one hand, he reached absently to run his fingers through Rodney's hair. The other found John's cheek.

They both shifted, kissing his face together, taking turns at his mouth and each other's. Watching them kiss was incredibly erotic. Rodney's tongue moved, thrusting aggressively into John's mouth. John groaned and kissed back, pressing the length of his body against Carson's. Held between them, four arms around him, Carson felt warm and loved and exceedingly aroused.

Together, they nipped and sucked at either side of his neck. The wet warmth was delicious as they moved, touching him, pressing his body between theirs. They were both hard; he could feel it as they moved their bodies. He loved being between them, how they touched him together, both of them intent on his pleasure and their own.

John's mouth was on his again, his tongue rough and demanding, and Carson melted. John gasped as they parted. "Damn, Carson, you really know how to kiss. That was amazing." His eyes were half-lidded, their hazel dark with desire.

"Why?" Carson whispered. He'd had no idea Sheppard would ever be interested in him. Rodney was busy sucking on one of his earlobes, and it was really breaking his focus, though he did want to know.

John's smile was as seductive as the look in his eyes. "Because I like you. Because you're kind of hot," he said, "and because Rodney said you'd like this." Rodney chuckled evilly in his ear, sending a chill down Carson's spine that landed in his prick.

"Oh, aye, I like it," he gasped. "Bless that daft bugger for saying so."

Rodney goosed him. "'That daft bugger' is about this far from filling your ass, baby, so don't complain." He thrust against Carson, hardness pressing against his hip through two pairs of trousers.

Carson couldn't help his groan, closing his eyes as his head arched back. "Rodney..."

"God, that's hot," John said, attacking the base of Carson's throat with lips and teeth and tongue. "You taste good," he muttered into the hollow of it. His hands fumbled at Carson's trousers, opening them. His hand was cool on the heat of Carson's hard cock, just squeezing.

"Yes, yes," Carson sighed. They kissed over his shoulder, cheeks rubbing against his and he hummed a little, pleased. It was wonderful; it felt so good to be with both of them. He wished they were all entirely naked. That would be a great deal more fun, he thought.

He tugged at John's shirt and they got the message. The three of them shifted and Carson pulled John's shirt off, just looking at the man before him. He'd never quite imagined he'd see him like this. It wasn't about the nudity -- he'd seen the man naked often enough in the infirmary. It was about heat and the softness of skin under his fingers and the clean, slight salt taste under his lips. It was about the roughness of chest hair on his tongue, and the peak of John's nipple as he licked, and Rodney's mouth on his back and the nape of his neck.

Rodney's hands were down the back of his trousers as they moved, stripping each other, sliding along the curve of his cheeks. Fingers slipped gently into the valley between them, touching and teasing. Carson moaned into John's mouth as they kissed again. John's hands were massaging his sides now, holding him up as he stepped from the pants Rodney was pulling down.

Before he knew it, they were all naked, standing there before the couch with their bodies against him, John in front, Rodney in back. Both of them were hot and hard and Carson hadn't ever been quite so turned on before in his life. John's hand slid down to his thigh and pulled a little, urging Carson to raise one leg. He did, and John held it, supported under his knee as John thrust gently. Hardness met hardness and Carson gasped.

He could feel Rodney moving behind him, and then cool, slick fingers were circling his opening. He moaned and leaned back, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder. "Oh, yes Rodney. Please, love, please."

Rodney's voice was low and intense in his ear. "I'll be inside you in a minute, and John's going to suck you. We'll make you feel so good."

Carson's breath stopped, and he thought his heart might as well as John ground against him. All he could do was moan and make incoherent sounds. He wanted this so badly. His cock was throbbing and when Rodney slid one finger inside him, stroking slowly, he cried out.

"So hot," John muttered. "Damn, I can't wait to be in you."

Carson almost came right then. "Yes," he begged. "Oh, god, I want this."

Strong arms held him, moved him, lowered him into Rodney's lap on his bed. His own weight drove Rodney's hard length into him, slow and deep, and Carson moaned loudly. "Oh, please love, please, it feels so good."

John's hands were on his thighs, spreading them, caressing his cock and balls and Carson whimpered. "God, you're so hot like this," John muttered against his belly. "I never imagined you'd look so good. I want to fuck you so bad, Carson, want to pound you, make you scream."

Rodney was moving deep inside him as John licked from the root of his cock to its tip. He took John's hair in his hands and held on, groaning. Rodney's teeth were sharp against his neck, his mouth so hot. Carson's fingers tightened in John's hair and he bucked into the searching tongue, dripping with his desperate, needy arousal.

"Suck, please, suck me," he gasped. Rodney thrust harder, and he rode it, John's mouth taking him in now. It was beautiful and wild and mind-blowing and he was panting with the bliss of it. "God Rodney, love this, love you. Oh damn, John..."

Rodney grunted as he thrust, suckling at Carson's neck. His moans were low and deep. "Love you, Carson," he growled. "You're so tight, so good." He gasped for breath and shifted, looking over Carson's shoulder. "God, John, suck him. I can't believe how fucking beautiful that is, watching you suck him. Why the hell haven't we done this before?"

Carson didn't care, nor did he answer. "Deeper," was all he could gasp, and both Rodney and John responded, one thrusting harder, the other swallowing him whole. He howled his pleasure, so close to coming he could taste it. Rodney's fingers pinched and tugged at his nipples, sending shots of brilliant, ecstatic fire through his body.

"Oh, yes yes yes," he groaned, gasping out another "yes" with each rolling thrust of Rodney's hips. They held him at the edge endlessly, teasing and backing off, and he growled with frustration. "Oh god, let me come," he begged.

"Not yet," Rodney whispered in his ear. "We're nowhere near done with you." He stilled, just holding Carson tight in his lap, buried inside him. It felt so good, being like this.

"Not even close," John said, working his way up Carson's body with lips, teeth and tongue. When he reached Carson's mouth, he kissed him, hungry and tender at the same time. Carson moaned softly, shivering with the feel of it, John's fingers carding through his hair. "I'm gonna fuck you so deep."

Carson's heart hammered, and he clutched at John's slim body. "That sounds so bloody hot," he murmured. Rodney was still hard inside him, barely moving. Little thrills of pleasure ran through him with even the smallest of his lover's motions. They'd never made love like this before, but Carson hoped they would do it again; the erotic charge of this almost-stillness was incredible.

Gently, they lay him on his side and Rodney withdrew slowly, with tiny thrusts back in as he did so. Carson gasped at the sensation, and John held his head and kissed him thoroughly. "Love how you feel, Carson," Rodney said, nipping at the back of his neck. "I'm going to love watching John fuck you. I love watching you when you come."

The thought sent a shiver of delighted anticipation through him. He sighed blissfully as Rodney devoured his body, sucking his skin as he and John traded places. Eyes closed, he reveled in their touch, savoring the experience. He didn't know if this would ever happen again, so he was going to make the best of every moment while it lasted, burning it into his body's memory.

John curled behind him, holding him tight, pressing the burning heat of his hard cock into the slick cleft of Carson's ass. Rodney kissed the palm of his hand then licked it, trailing his damp tongue down the inside of his arm. He paused briefly to suck at the sensitive skin at the inside of Carson's elbow, then continued down to lick at his shoulder. When John's cock entered him, all he could do was groan. It wasn't as thick as Rodney's but the head was broader and he could feel it move as John slowly thrust into him, deeper with each movement.

"Oh, yeah Carson, so tight," John gasped, hot breath on his neck. "Yeah, it's good, you feel so good." They moved together, John thrusting slowly, Carson pushing back against him.

There was so much sensation. Carson opened his eyes and watched Rodney watching them, eyes lit with desire. "Rodney," he said, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and wild, Rodney's mouth possessive.

"You are so mine," Rodney said as he pulled his mouth away. "So mine." He kissed John and pulled back, gasping. "Fuck him, John. Make him come. I want to see you make him come."

Carson cried out as John shifted for a better angle and started pounding into him. It was all he needed to push him over the edge, though John kept at him hard as he jerked and shuddered, spurting strong jets of hot fluid. "Oh god, John, yes!" he shouted, "harder!"

"Come, Carson, come -- yeah, like that." John's breath was in his ear, rippling down his spine with the aftershocks of Carson's orgasm. "God you're hot; it feels so good to fuck you."

Rodney stroked Carson's face as he kept coming. "So beautiful, lover," Rodney whispered. "God, you're gorgeous like this. I wish I had a picture of you like this."

By the time he stopped shaking he was out of breath, and John was still pumping into him hard. It was incredible and he just flowed with it, relaxing into the movement as John started crying out his own incoherent release.

They both rested, gasping, for a few minutes. "My turn," Rodney said, with an evil grin. John grinned back at him and pulled carefully out of Carson's body.

"I can't wait," John said. "Do me, Rodney. Fuck me. I know you want to."

"Oh, yeah. You know it." The light in Rodney's eyes was almost frightening to behold.

Carson lay there watching as Rodney spread John's legs and stretched him with slick fingers. He still hadn't got his breath back. John was beautiful laid out in front of Rodney, hazel eyes closed, head rolled back and moaning. He rolled over and kissed John, who pulled his head in and kept him in that long, deep kiss for an endless moment, tongues slipping together sensually.

He looked up at Rodney and ran his hand over John's chest, tweaking idly at his nipples as John writhed and moaned. Rodney smiled, fingers still slipping in and out of John's body. "Amazing, isn't he?" Rodney purred.

"Oh, aye," Carson whispered. He watched, arousal rising again, as Rodney pulled his fingers from John's body and pressed his cock against the now slick opening. John groaned as Rodney pierced him, slipping in slowly. Carson wanted to feel him again, but watching was too good.

He reached down, sliding his fingers to either side of Rodney's thick shaft where it entered John, feeling the penetration as Rodney thrust slowly into the opening.

"Oh, yeah Carson, that's great. I love how that looks," Rodney panted, "love how that feels." Carson's chest tightened, love and desire filling him. It was entirely unexpected but was also the most generous thing Rodney had ever done for him and he vowed to find some way to repay his lover for this experience.

Wrapping his free arm around Rodney, he kissed him. Rodney moaned and moved in his embrace, pumping into John, who was begging Rodney for more. "Oh god, Rodney, yeah. Fill me up with that. Feels so fucking good."

He palmed John's balls, feeling them tighten. Caressing Rodney's cock and John's balls as they moved together, he nibbled at Rodney's neck. "So beautiful, Rodney," he said softly. "You're both so beautiful."

"Love you, Carson," Rodney whispered to him. He kissed Carson's shoulder, biting at it as his pleasure took him. His eyes closed and he threw his head back, an ecstatic expression on his face. "Oh, god, John, that's so good. So tight, oh, squeeze..." John did, and Rodney cried out, thrusting harder. "Oh _yeah_."

Carson was getting hard again, the scent of their sex thick in the air. Watching them was getting him incredibly hot. Feeling them slipping together where they were joined was maddeningly erotic. He started stroking himself slow and hard as they bucked into each other, sweat glistening on their skin.

He leaned down and licked John's chest, savoring the salt of it, nibbling his way to a nipple. John gasped and shuddered at his ministrations and Carson nipped a little harder. "God! Oh yeah!" John shouted. "Oh, please, more!"

Biting at one nipple, he pulled and twisted the other, drawing ecstatic cries from John. Rodney looked near to coming, and John looked like he would again soon. Carson thought he might come just from watching the two of them go at it. They were moaning and gasping, muttering senseless words of pleasure.

Carson moved and nudged the head of his hard cock against John's moving lips. "Mmm, yeah," John whispered, then took Carson in, sucking him as he caressed the head with his tongue. Carson closed his eyes and thrust carefully. He felt Rodney's hands on him, pulling him into a hug, hot mouth on his.

Joined with both of them, Carson melted into the sensations, unable to imagine any place he'd rather be. He had the two best men in Atlantis in his bed, and both of them were giving him incredible pleasure. Groaning, he thrust deeper into John's mouth. He wanted to be in John's ass when Rodney was done. He could imagine how it would feel, how John would look under him, hair wild on the pillow, arms spread wide, hands clutching the sheets.

His next thought was having Rodney inside him while he fucked John, and the image shot through him like electricity. Gasping, he pulled back from them. John protested, but Rodney's quickening thrusts distracted him and left him crying Rodney's name.

Rodney wrapped himself around John, pumping fast and hard, and John's legs tangled with Rodney's. They moved together, strong and graceful in their mutual passion, sheened with sweat and groaning their pleasure as Rodney's orgasm hit. He shouted, shuddering, his body flushed with heat.

"More, oh god, more," John wailed, but Rodney was slumped on his body, panting and nearly still.

"I'll give you all you want," Carson said. Rodney looked up at him, slightly dazed, and smiled.

"Your turn," he panted, and rolled carefully off of John. John turned to Carson and pulled him into his arms. They kissed, fierce and hungry, John's need for release obvious in his desperate movement.

Carson slid into him easily, in one long thrust, and John groaned deep in his chest. "Oh yeah, oh Carson..."

Tight heat encompassed him, wild and delicious as he took command of John's body. Carson shook with his need and desire, loving this power and John's surrender to him. It was better than his fantasy, real and slick and sweaty, with John thrashing and bucking under him wanting more.

"Sweet, you're so sweet, John. You feel so good around me." He moved like liquid, muscles rippling, pleasure in even the motion. John gasped, begging to come, telling Carson how good he was, how full it made him feel. He was beautiful, just as Carson had always imagined, hazel eyes shining and filled with want.

John stiffened and shuddered, coming with a shout, and Carson kept moving in him, nowhere near done yet. He was hard and aching and desperately wanting Rodney in him as he thrust into John's willing body.

Rodney stroked his back, kissing his shoulders. "Beautiful, Carson, you're so hot fucking him like that. God, I love watching you." Rodney came closer, pressing up against his back. Carson could feel him getting hard again, pressed against his hip.

"In me, Rodney. I want to feel you in me while I fuck him." He thrust harder, excited by the thought and how it all felt. He wanted this, wanted his lover buried deep inside him as he moved in John. "Love to feel you like that."

"Mmm, yeah." Rodney's voice was dark and deep, the essence of seduction, and Carson loved it as much as he loved the man himself. He stilled momentarily.

"Oh, god, Carson don't stop," John moaned.

"Soon, John," Carson panted, waiting for Rodney's hard heat. He took Rodney in with a loud moan, and Rodney nipped at the nape of his neck as he thrust in deeply. "God, love, yes. Please, give me more." His own cock throbbed at the feeling of bliss that blew through him like storm winds. Filling John and being filled by Rodney, it was the most exquisite sexual experience he'd ever had. "Oh, love you. Move, Rodney, please move."

Rodney did, holding him tight and thrusting into him. "God, Carson, so good..."

It took a few moments, but soon they found a rhythm together and Carson gasped, grunting as he pounded into John's willing body. Rodney thrust into him in a counter-motion that filled him as his body bucked back. He moved between them, all of them noisy and breathless with pleasure.

With a hoarse shout, Carson came, sudden and unexpected, shuddering into John as Rodney moved in him. Dizzy with pleasure, he collapsed on John, gasping.

Rodney pumped harder, shouting his own pleasure as he came as well. "Yeah, fuck yes, god Carson!"

John's hands caressed both of them, touching them everywhere as Rodney clung to him. "Oh yeah, so good Carson. Oh, damn, that's good." Carson gave a few more exhausted thrusts and John came again, tight and hot around him.

Catching their breath was a chore, but they did.

"Uh, guys," John said after a moment. "Heavy. Can't breathe."

"Oh," Carson said.

"Sorry," Rodney mumbled, and rolled off Carson's back. Carson raised himself up a bit and rolled as well, and they snuggled him between them.

John took a deep breath. "Oh yeah. That's better."

"Thanks, John." Carson closed his eyes, their arms around him. "Oh, that was bloody wonderful, lads." He grinned, just soaking it in. The three of them held one another, stroking each other softly and kissing as they came down, sated and tired.

"It was, wasn't it?" Rodney said, satisfaction in his voice. Carson didn't have to look at him to know he was grinning.

He looked up at Rodney. "Thank you, love. That was amazing and I'd love to do it again, but I have to ask you -- why?"

Rodney grinned evilly. "Happy birthday, Carson."

"Huh?" That was a puzzle.

"Yeah," John said. "Happy birthday." He kissed Carson thoroughly.

He looked back at Rodney when they came up for breath. "Um... Rodney, love, not that this wasn't a brilliant idea, and a truly lovely gift; it's the best I've ever had, in fact, but... today's not my birthday."

Rodney's eyes widened. "What? But it's the 24th. Your birthday's on the 24th!" He paused and blinked. "Isn't it?"

Carson laughed, delighted. "Rodney, love, that's the 24th of next month." He kissed his lover softly. "But do you think I could have my present again on the proper day?"

~~pau~~


End file.
